Stitler Gets DIrty
by zweasley
Summary: Stalin is in control until, in a sudden moment, HItler takes over, "they were willing to destroy all of Europe for a chance to destroy each other's buttholes" for Maya good luck in college and whatever


"Oh Stalin jaa just like that" Hitler moaned as Stalin's hand hit down against his ass again.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Stalin reached under his seat, careful not to let Hitler sit up from where he was, draped naked across his lap. "I will teach you to obey."

The swift, sharp pain of the whip against his ass sent Hitler's head reeling. Another moan escaped his mouth before he was able to stop himself. He was punished with another hard slash from the whip.

"You guys promised you'd let me join next time!" Stalin and Hitler didn't need to look up to know who stood at the door.

With a deep sigh, Hitler said "Mussolini if you do not leave this room right now I will literally cut off your head, stamp on it, burn it, and then piss on it. And before you ask which head I meant the one on top." Hitler rushed as he heard Mussolini's intake of breath.

"Oh come on, Addy," Hitler's eyes narrowed and he started getting up at his least favorite nickname was uttered by his least favorite man. "I've killed more people than both of you two put together. I'm a dictator and now I want some dick. What's so wrong about that?"

Stalin cleared his throat, keeping his voice as cold as a Russian winter. "We don't like you. And it doesn't matter how many people you kill when you so unartfully kill them."

Mussolini's face fell and he walked dejectedly through the door. Stalin stood and went to close the door behind him. Mussolini suddenly turned.

"Can I at least watch?" The door slammed in his face and he left, knowing he had blown his chance.

Back in the room, Hitler had changed positions and now had his ass in the air while he rested his elbows on the ground. Stalin felt his cold demeanor melt away as he moved closer and began removing his white suit.

"Now that we have that little dick out of here, we can really get started." Hitler wiggled his ass in the air, inviting Stalin to begin.

Stalin kneeled slowly, relishing the sighs of impatience from his lover. He reached his hand around and wrapped it around Hitler's member.

He moved his hand up and down slowly, his other hand reaching for the bottle of lube underneath the chair beside him.

Stalin opened the bottle one handed, his right hand still working on Hitler's dick. He brought the bottle to the little bigot's ass and squirted the cool lube onto Hitler's crack, watching as it slowly trailed down towards his asshole.

Hitler's ass wiggled more as he felt his Russian counterpart begin circling his opening. He felt Stalin's fat fingers begging entrance, and when his body finally allowed it, Hitler squealed.

Stalin stopped his stroking and focused solely on preparing his lover. After working it a few minutes, Stalin added another finger then another, curling his hand to reach the prostate.

Hitler's cries were enough of an indicator of his readiness. Stalin withdrew his fingers and Hitler whimpered.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of metal scraping against cement and he whipped his head around. Behind him stood his beautifully mustached lover, hands full with chains.

Stalin quickly attached the chains to brackets in the ceiling and floor. He walked over and gently lifted his German. Hitler, his excitement growing, stood still as Joseph lifted and strapped him in, leaving him resting in midair, his weight supported by the heavy chains.

The Nazi's asshole throbbed, as Stalin took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the shorter man's eyes, blinding him. Hitler had no idea where Stalin stood until he suddenly felt lips upon his chest.

"Ach! Ja like that!" Hitler's moans interrupted his words as he felt Stalin's lips moving down lower and lower, leaving a trail of bruises and bites.

When his lover finally reached the dick, Hitler was on the cusp of an orgasm. Stalin pulled away and Hitler whined.

Suddenly, the sharp pain of a whip on his ass brought a screech from his lips and a twitch from his cock.

"Wunderbra!" the little antisemitic murderer whispered, eyes watering behind the blind fold.

"Shut your whore mouth!" Stalin brought the whip down again, punishing Hitler for his dissent. He whipped him a few more lashes then stopped as suddenly as he had started.

Hitler's blind fold was ripped off, and he saw the cloth fall to the ground. He tried to turn his head, searching for his Russian, but the chains restrained him. He felt a sharp pain in his puckered man slot as Stalin finally entered.

Hitler moaned, straining against his chains. He felt them slacken slightly. His conniving mind noted this as he continued pulling at the chains.

Stalin kept thrusting, his dingo stick striking Hitler's prostate again and again. Suddenly, Hitler felt his chains come apart from the hooks attaching him to the ceiling and he spun around, dick swinging. He bent Stalin over and quickly thrust forward, going in drier than a camel in the Sahara.

Stalin screamed out obscenities in Russian, his anus being ripped apart as the German, small mustachioed, racist thrust forward, his small dick flying deeper and faster into his angry Russian.

"No! Enough! Hitler, I command you!" Hitler slapped Stalin like a pimp teaching his ho a lesson. He thrust forward harder, angling his body to enter at the most uncomfortable position for his partner.

"Ach ja, take it like a man and stop being a little hündin." Stalin winced, his poop shoot swelling as the pain overtook him. Hitler's little dictator thrust forward, and he started whispering the German equivalent to the Little Engine that Could to his own manhood.

"Please, Addy, please! Stop the awful blitzkrieg! My asshole is not England!" Hitler laughed as he sent a few last, slowing thrusts into Stalin's ass. He filled the Russian's trumpet hole with his seed, still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

A small cough from behind them brought the two killers' attention away from each other and to the doorway. There stood Mussolini, pants off and dick in hand as he stroked his Italian sausage and whispered about spaghetti.

"Mussolini, get out of here!" Hitler yelled, finally pulling his limp dick out of the tight little asshole in front of him.

"No is-a now my time to get my dick a-wet" Mussolini strode in, and thrust into Hitler's prepared ass. "Get ready for my Alfredo sauce!"


End file.
